Phantom's Nap
by Danielle the Hanyo
Summary: Maddie and Jack find Phantom napping in the park.


**Summary:** Maddie and Jack find Phantom napping in the park.

**IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT I HAVE BEEN FORGETTING DISCLAIMERS ALTHOUGH WHY I WOULD NEED TO TELL YOU I DON'T OWN IT I WILL NEVER KNOW BECAUSE IF I OWNED DANNY PHANTOM IT WOULD STILL BE ON THE AIR! :) XD**

**Phantom's Nap**

The two of them had been out patrolling that afternoon. They had been out looking for ghosts, not any ghost in particular, just a ghost. School had been let out last week for summer vacation, so there were kids and teenagers in the most popular part of the park. It was because of this that they decided to look in the more wooded area of the park where there was actually a small forest at the end of the park. Those were the choices that had led them to this scene.

In the middle of the wooded area was a small pond that was fed by a stream that flowed slowly over cool smooth rocks. The grass in this area seemed to have never suffered even a footprint seeing as how this was the unpopular part of the park for whatever reason. Leaning over the edge of the pond was a williow tree with its branches hanging down low to the groung and towards to stream. The grass looked undeniably soft and after a minute they decided that shade would be a nice idea and as they started to move the curtain of willow branches so that they could go under the beautiful tree both spotted a familiar glow.

There, laying in the shade of the willow and also apparently asleep at the moment, was Phantom. He was reclined with his back against the base of the tree with his legs stretched out but crossed at the ankles, and his arms were behind his head cushioning it from the bark. While both ghost hunters had instinctively reached for their weapons, both were also mesmerized by the curious scene before them.

After watching for a few moments to make sure he truly was asleep, Maddie walked over to the sleeping form and gently kicked the bottom of the ghostboy's white boot to try to wake him up. It worked, Phantom slowly and very lazily opened his eyes as he sat up rubbed them, then stretched while letting out a small yawn. When his eyes adjusted again and he finally took in his surroundings he yelped out and was about to try to make a get-away when Jack asked a simple question that startled him so badly that he answered back.

"Ghosts sleep?"

Now almost fully awake Phantom blinked as if he thought he was dreaming before responding slowly with a quiet careful nod of his head.

"What else do you do?" Maddie inquired

With this Phantom shrugged "Just about everything humans do. I mean we can eat, drink, sleep, breathe." looking between the two and their obviously befundled expressions he asked "Why do you want to know?"

Ignoring his question Jack asked if ghosts could feel pain and emotions, to which Phantom responded with a yes further confusing the two. The three spent the next hour sitting and talking, or more along the lines of Phantom getting interrogated and not allowed to leave. Finally Maddie asked the question that had been bothering both her and her husband.

"What is your obsession?"

With this Phantom's white eyebrows rose as he tried to find an answer. After finding none he responded with.

"I don't really know for sure, but whenever a ghost attacks Amity of hurts somebody, I just feel this urge to fight the ghost and save the person in trouble. If you ever figure it out tell me, please?"

His answer this time left the two scientists were so puzzeled that they did not even notice when Phantom flew away.

"So Phantom's obsession," Jack started "is to protect?" looking at his wife who just sat there mulling Phantom's words over.

Finally, after some time the two gave up and decided to go home to try and figure it out. Maybe they decided, not all ghosts are bad... When they got home they asked their kids what they thought about the ghost's words. Both kids said that maybe Phantom was really just trying to help...

**The End**

**Thank you for getting this far...**

**:( This is my first fanfic since Midnight our kitten died.**

**To honor kitty please review.**


End file.
